


Festivities with a Friendly Stranger

by kibasniper



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Curry, Dancing, Developing Friendships, Festivals, Gen, Gift Fic, Holiday Fic Exchange, Holidays, Hopeful Ending, Moving On, Puyo Puyo Pals Secret Santa 2020, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibasniper/pseuds/kibasniper
Summary: Rafisol is tasked by Bleuo's village chief to bring an outsider to their winter festival. The stranger carrying Carbuncle seems to be a good fit, and in the short time they spend together, Rafisol realizes she was right.
Relationships: Doppelganger Arle & Rafisol
Kudos: 11





	Festivities with a Friendly Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for the puyo puyo pals secret santa 2020! this is for Cinnayanny who asked for "I want to see Doppelganger Arle be happy. Please let her be happy." being the huge doppel fan that i am i was thrilled to get this prompt, so i hope you like it, and happy holidays!!!

Snowflakes fluttered from the thick, puffy, cumulus clouds overhead Bleuo. A generous coating of snow adorned the rooftops and pine trees. The bridges swayed in the wind, which nipped at one’s neck if they stood still for too long. The interconnecting isles maintained their wintry wonderland aesthetic throughout the year, but as the holidays arrived, the year-round snow and charm attracted tourists from all over to explore the village. Adventurers breezed through looking for presents to send home to loved ones. Friends old and new visited to bond over the taste of shaved ice from Chilly Glacier. The village chief gathered the denizens for a cheerful party, which Rafisol found herself wrapped up in when he had requested that she bring an outsider to participate in their celebration.

Ally would have been a natural at asking strangers to come. With her confidence, there was no one who she could not charm. Rafisol, although she maintained her boldness, felt that her aloofness impeded her task, but she was not deterred. She continued striving to understand love, and making a new friend was one way to acknowledge the growth in her journey.

What she did not expect was the odd girl on the outskirts of Bleuo. Her shoulder-length magenta hair and striking pink eyes made her seem vaguely familiar. It was the armor, Rafisol realized as she approached, that stood out to her. It reminded her of the heroine who bravely confronted her to protect Ally, but unlike the cool blue tones on her chest plate and skirt, the stranger’s vermillion attire and accessories left her wondering if she was wrong to compare them.

The stranger’s back was to Rafisol. Her long, torn cape swayed in the wind. She directed her attention to the sky, watching the snowflakes. She turned her head to the surrounding forest, and with the adjustment of her body, Rafisol gasped when she noticed two long, yellow ears poking up by her neck.

“Carbuncle?” Rafisol called, raising her hand to her chest.

The other girl spun around on her heels. She kicked up snow, revealing the matted grass underneath. A wild flare burned in her eyes. Her mouth tightened into a scowl, which sent a rare shiver down Rafisol’s spine.

But she relaxed when Carbuncle acknowledged her with a delighted “gu!” He bounced out of her arms and bounded over to Rafisol, cooing all the way. Rafisol managed a small smile at him, thankful his recognition saved her from a Puyo battle.

“I see you’re a friend of Carbuncle’s,” the mysterious mage mused, rubbing her chin.

Rafisol kneeled and petted Carbuncle’s head. “I am. It’s a long story, however,” she replied, standing up. Brushing snow off her dress, she tilted her head. “If I’m not mistaken, you are Arle. Did you dye your hair?”

Her smile stretched, a hint of excitement brightening her expression. “Very astute. I am Arle but not the one with whom you are acquainted.”

Rafisol nodded. While the mage resembled Arle, her low tone and arrogant aura proved otherwise, but she would not comment on her behavior. There was only so much she could ask as her allotted time ticked down. When she noticed the scarlet crescent of the sun dipping behind the mountains, she squared her shoulders, the question on the tip of her tongue.

“I am Rafisol. It’s nice to meet you, Arle,” she said, offering her hand.

Arle approached her, beaming. Her eyes sparkled at the recognition of her name. She clapped her hand into Rafisol’s and firmly shook it. “Same to you! A friend of Carbuncle’s is a friend of mine,” she exclaimed in a voice sounding like the blue sorceress.

Arle opened her arms, and Carbuncle lunged into her embrace. He climbed onto her shoulder and sat, nestling his cheek into the top of her head. She giggled and broke into a squeal when his ears rubbed against her neck.

“H-hey, hey! I’m ticklish there, and you know it!” Arle laughed, nudging Carbuncle off only to grimace when he licked her cheek. Shuddering, she shook from head to toe. Groaning, she wiped the saliva off her face, mumbling, “I see you still haven’t learned any manners, and that’s exactly why I like you.”

Rafisol crossed her arms and gripped her elbows, wondering, “How did you come upon Carbuncle? Isn’t he usually accompanied by-?”

“Oh, I borrowed him,” she said, smirking. She raised her finger to her lips. “Don’t tell the other Arle, okay? It’ll be our secret.”

Carbuncle did not seem to mind in the slightest that he had been kidnapped. One glance at him confirmed to Rafisol that Carbuncle had gone willingly or Arle was fibbing. He was comfortable bobbing in place on her shoulder, and she decided not to inquire any further when the commotion of the party reached their ears.

“What’s happening over there? I heard a rumor there was supposed to be a soirée, but I can’t see anything from here,” Arle said, leaning to the side with Carbuncle.

“Yes, there is a party. It’s to celebrate the holiday season. I believe it’s a tradition in Bleuo for all the residents to come together for a feast or-”

Arle gasped and clenched her fists. Her pupils dilated, her lips parting in an open mouth smile. “Will there be curry?” she asked, leaning forward with Carbuncle.

She took a step back, blinking. “If you’d like, you can come with me and discover it for yourself,” she said, recovering with a small grin on her face.

Her new companion nodded. “That sounds like a plan. I’m usually the one crashing parties.” She stepped next to Rafisol and snickered. “It’s nice being invited for once.”

“I understand that,” Rafisol replied, walking in tandem with her.

They trekked over the bridges and made their way to the village. Rafisol observed Arle taking in the sights. She absorbed the scenery, taking deep breaths of the crisp air. She gazed at the villagers, dressed in thick coats and shawls, hurrying to the town square. They carried baskets and tableware, dishes with meats and desserts, but Arle and Carbuncle grinned from ear to ear when they spotted a villager carrying a hefty pot of curry.

“I take it curry is your favorite dish?” Rafisol asked.

“Exactly! It’s my speciality,” Arle replied, Carbuncle nodding.

“Gu gu! Gugugu gu gugu!” he added, tapping Arle with his ear.

Arle gasped and crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at her small friend. “Hey! I don’t live off curry like you do.” She lightly pinched his cheek, and he whined. “I don’t know if that other Arle feeds you anything else, but when you’re with me, you’ll also get vegetables or ice cream, too. You need your nutrients.”

“That...does not sound like an appealing combination of food,” Rafisol muttered, her stomach turning, and Arle and Carbuncle chuckled.

They gathered in the square. Bright red and green streamers were hung up from the rooftops and windows. A band played on a stage near the town hall. In front of them, couples danced together while their children scurried around tossing snowballs at each other. Chatter and laughter filled the village, the vibes pleasant and calming to fit the season.

The long, oak table containing a plethora of food caught their attention. Dishes filled with meats, potatoes, rice, sauteed vegetables, and most importantly to Arle, curry, were presented in a neat, orderly fashion. Smaller tables were set up as well, creating a feeling of unity among the villagers, who waited in line with plates and utensils for their meals. They stood at the end of the line, shuffling their way through the snow until it was their turn to choose what they wanted to eat.

Rafisol opted for a simple vegetable and rice dish. She was not feeling particularly hungry and knew she would be satisfied with it as the steam wafted off the broccoli and carrots. She looked over her shoulder at Arle, eyes widening when Carbuncle elongated his tongue towards a generous helping of curry. Arle pinched the tip of his tongue, scolding him while she stuffed it back into his mouth. Carbuncle whined until Arle crammed a spoonful of curry into his mouth, his mood brightening at the spicy taste.

“Gu! Guguguu! Gugu gugu!” Carbuncle demanded, reaching for the pot.

Arle snatched his midsection and held him away from the food. “Can you watch him? I think I have to get us the food before he eats the pot whole,” she requested, a bit of sweat on her brow.

“Well, uh, Carbuncle can devour the entire pot? Is that what you mean?” Rafisol asked, startled.

“He ate a small store once if that tells you anything.”

As the villagers waiting behind Arle gawked, Rafisol nodded, more bewildered than ever. She plucked Carbuncle by his ears and went over one of the many tables. A couple of children played a card game across from her and offered her a quick smile. She set Carbuncle in the seat next to her, telling him to stay put when he crossed his arms and huffed. Her brows furrowed, and she asked if she upset him, but Carbuncle twisted himself away, frowning, leaving Rafisol worried that she had somehow offended him by not sharing when he glanced at her plate.

“Carby, don’t be rude to her because I said you couldn’t eat all the curry,” Arle ordered, trudging through the snow.

Rafisol gasped. “How-how are you able to carry all of that?”

Arle held two massive plates filled to the brim with piping hot curry in one hand and three glasses of sparkling wine in the other. She chuckled, claiming to have experience handling heavy items. She set a curry plate in front of Carbuncle, who chirped at her in thanks before chowing down. Arle offered Rafisol a beverage, which she accepted after slight hesitation.

“I take it you’ve never drank before?” she asked, sitting next to her. She stirred her rice with her fork.

“Well, I am underage.” She narrowed her eyes. “As are you, I’m assuming.”

Arle raised her finger to her lips again. “No one has to know.”

Rafisol rolled her eyes and bit down into her vegetables. The sauteed flavor made her sigh, the taste delectable, but it was the loud chomping and gulping coming from Arle that had her eyebrows raising. Arle devoured her curry like it was her final meal. She inhaled her food, claiming it was the best curry in the universe, and Carbuncle agreed, taking his plate and stuffing it entirely in his mouth, swallowing it whole.

Her jaw dropped, taking on a lopsided appearance. She looked between Arle and Carbuncle, unable to speak. Even the children stopped playing to stare, the cards slipping out of one boy’s hands. She offered them an apologetic glance when Arle’s fork scrapped the plate, leaving behind only stray rice.

“Delicious! Seasoned to perfection!” Arle gushed, clapping her hand to her cheek.

“Guuu gu!” Carbuncle replied, rubbing his tummy.

“When I think about it, I...don’t think I saw either of you chew,” Rafisol said, and her companions laughed.

“Sorry, sorry. I used to make curry all the time. It reminded me of...other times.” Arle wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She pushed her plate aside, her eyes focusing on something Rafisol could not see. She peered back to her, gripping the table before sinking into her seat, sighing.

The sudden change in Arle’s personality struck a chord in Rafisol. Her mood shifted from joyous to melancholy in a heartbeat. She sensed something was hidden in her words, a riddle for Rafisol to solve. She gazed at Carbuncle, who gulped down his wine and then scampered away for more food, seemingly unaware of Arle’s plight.

“Is something the matter?” she asked, fidgeting with the hem of her dress.

Arle closed her eyes and raked her fingers through her hair. The children took notice of her mood and left with their cards. She watched them go, a bitter smile pressing into her cheeks, and she knew her expression did not suit the jolly party around them.

“It’s hard to maintain the positive parts of my old personality,” she admitted, leering at the clouds. “Acting like how I used to be is a struggle.” She fidgeted with a few split ends by her neck, the tips brunette. “And to answer your earlier question, yes, I did dye my hair. I thought I’d try something new to move on from…” She trailed off, lines creasing around her mouth as she scowled. She quickly shrugged and sipped her wine. “Let’s just say somedays are harder than others,” she said before bitterly chuckling. “Sorry to burden you with my sudden drama. You’ve barely known me for a half hour, and here I am acting so dour when you invited me to such a fun event.”

Rafisol’s chest squeezed. She clenched her fists on her thighs, her knuckles digging into her skin. She dipped her chin to her chest, pondering what was proper to say. Consoling others was still a weakness for her as the words she believed appropriate sounded awkward in her head, and she dared not say them to Arle.

With the newfound silence, it allowed the music to reach them. A violinist played a pleasant, soulful tune behind them. They turned to watch couples and friends get-together on the dance floor again, their bellies full and smiles contagious. As they grooved, the other band members joined the melodious fray, keeping a beat that kept everyone on their feet.

An idea sprung to the forefront of Rafisol’s mind. She jumped up, gasping. She suddenly thrust one hand in front of Arle’s face. The mage leaned back, going cross-eyed when she stared at her palm. Rafisol snatched Arle’s broad shoulder pad and dragged her to stand, keeping a firm grip on her, which Arle did not resist.

“We should dance,” she announced.

“How very forward,” Arle remarked, smirking.

Heat colored her cheeks a soft red. “I didn’t mean it romantically.”

“I know.” She stuck out her tongue. “I’m clownish.”

Arle’s personality threw Rafisol for a loop. One minute she was funereal, the next she was teasing. She sighed, wondering what kind of events transpired to cause Arle’s personality to shift at the drop of a hat.

“I don’t know what you’ve been through, but you’re safe,” Rafisol said, assessing her words carefully. She searched for any change in Arle’s blank expression and continued when there was none. “While the past might hurt, the present and future will provide new opportunities for you. Now, you can focus on being happy.” She touched her pendant and smiled. “Perhaps we can try being happy together.”

Arle’s lips parted. She felt the snowflakes land and melt on her scalp and skin. The music filled her head and soothed her migraine. Her stomach was warm and full. Laughter and lyrics echoed around them. Protected in Bleuo, she did not have to fear anyone rejecting her existence, and as if on cue, Carbuncle hurried her way, climbing up her threadbare cape to sit on her shoulder with a happy “gu gu gu!”

In all meanings of the word, she was safe.

“Thank you,” she plainly said, her smile genuine. “Shall we dance?”

Rafisol took her hand and nodded. She clasped it and felt Arle gently squeeze it.

“Gu! Gugugugugu! Guguguu!” Carbuncle exclaimed, boogying on Arle’s shoulder.

“Oh, yeah! Get down, Carby!” Arle cajoled, and she swung Rafisol around, the other girl yelping and chuckling.

They twirled each other in the snow. They weaved through villagers, Carbuncle bouncing between them. The once lonely girls threaded their fingers together and spun, their smiles almost aching on their faces. Although they stumbled and fumbled, nearly tripping over each other and Carbuncle, they blessed the start of their friendship with laughter and snowflakes.


End file.
